Pacar Eguchi!
by farhatiqurotu9
Summary: Miho pergi berbelanja ke kota sebelah, dan terjebak hujan ketika ingin pulang. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Yoshiki -teman sekelasnya- dan Tappei! Tunggu, kenapa tappei bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan? apa itu pacarnya? ( i'm bad at Summary! )


Mungkin sudah sangat sering melihat fanfiction dari miiko-tappei atau miho-yoshida vs tappei. Tapi di sini saya membuat satu tokoh baru, pacar eguchi tappei! Terispirasi dari chapter "Tappei kencan?!" di volume 14.

Selamat membaca! Reviewnya di tunggu.

* * *

**Pacar Eguchi! **

**By: FarhatiQurotu**

**Disclaimer: Hai, Miiko! By Ono Eriko. I'm not own of hai miiko!**

* * *

Sabtu pagi. Seperti biasa, dengan celemek kebanggaannya, Eguchi Tappei, atau yang lebih dikenal, Tappei, membantu ibunya menjaga toko milik keluarga, Lazy Moon. Tappei tampak bosan menjaga toko, dan mulai membaca komik sebagai penghilang malasnya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, tiga orang gadis tampak memperhatikan isi dari toko itu.

ClingCling,

"selamat datang" kata Tappei, buru –buru ia menutup komiknya.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tingginya sama dengan tappei tampak terdiam memperhatikan Tappei dengan malu-malu. Kedua temannya yang menemaninya berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"aku suka kamu! Maukah kamu.. jadi pacarku?" ucap gadis itu tiba- tiba dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Ibu tappei yang sedang istirahat di dalam rumah tampak mengintip di balik pintu.

Tappei salah tingkah. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Tap-Tappei.. ibu gantikan kamu ya? Kamu pergi keluar saja dulu" kata ibu

Tappei yang tiba- tiba sudah ada di belakang tappei. Tappei pun menurut dan segera pergi keluar dengan ketiga gadis yang tiba – tiba datang ke tokonya itu.

"Namaku Karin Hamamoto, kelas 5 SD di kota sebelah, aku sering melihatmu disini, aku menyukaimu sejak lama" kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Karin itu malu –malu. Kedua teman Karin tampak mendukungnya di sampingnya.

Tappei masih sedikit salah tingkah, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menerima gadis di hadapannya itu, karena dia sudah menyukai gadis lain.

"maaf, Hamamoto, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu, sudah ya" kata Tappei cepat dengan bahasa yang sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti Hamamoto.

Karin tampak tidak bisa menerimanya.

"ka-kalau begitu, jadilah temanku, dan tolong temani aku kencan satu kali saja!" kata Karin sambil mendekap tangan kanan Tappei, badannya bergetar.

Tappei iba dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, hanya satu kali saja!" kata Tappei akhirnya. "Tapi setelah itu, kau jangan tiba –tiba datang ke tokoku dan menyerbuku seperti itu"

"Benarkah?" seru Karin bahagia. "Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku minta alamat e-mailmu, akan ku e-mail jam dan tempat bertemunya"

-Tanimura Miho P.O.V-

_Sial sekali hari ini_, pikir Miho, dia tampak memperhatikan orang orang yang berlarian sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan sesuatu untuk menghindari derasnya air hujan. Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan sendiri ke kota sebelah untuk membeli sebuah aksesoris yang sedang trend saat ini, kebetulan di kotaku tidak aksesoris itu baru datang seminggu lagi, sehingga aku membela-belakan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk mendapatkan aksesoris cantik itu secepatnya, agar bisa aku segera pakai besok dan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Eguchi Tappei, cowok yang sejak dulu ku sukai.

Tapi sialnya ketika hendak pulang, tiba- tiba hujan mengguyur, terpaksa aku berteduh di depan department store yang baru saja ku kunjungi.

Huft. Tau begini aku bawa payung, sesal miho dalam hati. Melihat derasnya hujan, sepertinya masih 1 jam lagi hujan akan berhenti.

"Tau begini, aku bawa payung tadi" ucap seseorang di sampingku tiba- tiba. Aku menengok kea rah sumber suara, yang sepertinya familiar dengannya.

"loh? Yoshiki?" kataku pada yoshiki, teman sekelasku.

Dia tampak terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"tanimura? Sedang apa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"beli ini" kataku sambil menunjuk kantung belanjaanku. "sial banget aku lupa bawa payung, tau begini mah, pasti aku bawa payung" kataku ngedumel sendiri. "kalo kamu?"

"aku beli peralatan buat bikin Model Mozilla lagi, kebetulan bisa ketemu gini, hehe"

"iya, ya, hehe" balasku. Aku tampak tenang karena aku tidak sendirian disini.

Cpakcpakcpak

dua orang yang sepertinya pasangan berlari menuju depan department store untuk berteduh, sama denganku dan yoshiki.

"Tappei bawa payung gak?" Tanya yang perempuan.

"kalo aku bawa, udah aku keluarin dari tadi" balas cowok yang bernama 'tappei' agak dingin.

Eh tunggu dulu. Tappei? Aku menengok kearah mereka. Yoshiki juga begitu.

Tampak Tappei Eguchi, cowok yang dari dulu kusukai sedang bergandengan dengan cewek yang tadi bertanya apa dia membawa payung.

"loh.. itu eguchi kan? Kenapa dia disini?" Tanya yoshiki.

Aku terdiam. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Yang aku tahu Tappei menyukai Miiko teman sekelasku yang mungil, dan aku yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi untuk cewek yang satu ini, dia cantik dan tampak serasi bergandengan tangan seperti itu dengan Tappei. Apa dia pacar Tappei yang beda kota dengan ku dan tappei? Sepertinya aku tidak butuh jawaban, melihat mereka yang tampak mesra dan si perempuan yang terus memeluk lengan kiri Tappei, sudah jelas mereka berpacaran dan sedang berkencan.

Yoshiki terdiam, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Tappei dan melihat hal itu tentu dia tahu kalau aku terluka.

Tappei dan Cewek itu tampak masuk ke sebuah Food Court yang ada di dalam Departement Store itu. Aku masih terdiam memperhatikan mereka.

"Tanimura, mau makan sesuatu? Biar aku yang traktir, ayo masuk" ajak Yoshiki. Sempat aku ingin menolaknya, tapi tiba – tiba perutku berbunyi pelan. Untungnya sepertinya yoshiki tidak mendengarnya. Yah kali- kali kan di traktir.

"haha.. iya loh, terus aku..-" cewek tadi asik mengobrol dengan tappei sambil memakan hamburger mereka. Yoshiki mengajakku duduk di tempat duduk di samping mereka.

Tappei melihat aku dan yoshiki, tampak kaget.

"hei, hamamoto, kita pergi yuk" ajak tappei sedikit membuang muka.

"loh tappei kenapa? Aku belum selesai, sebentar" balas hamamoto.

"loh ada tappei?" kata yoshiki tiba- tiba, sepertinya dia sengaja duduk disini agar bisa memergoki mereka.

Tappei tampak terus berusaha membuang muka dari ku dan yoshiki. Begitu pula denganku yang sudah bermata panas, sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mataku.

"kamu temannya tappei?" kata hamamoto ramah.

"iya, aku nomura yoshiki dan ini tanimura miho" kata yoshiki memperkenalkan.

"ohh..aku Karin hamamoto, salam kenal" katanya lagi.

"salam kenal" kataku bersamaan dengan yoshiki.

"kalian pacaran?" Tanya yoshiki langsung.

Karin dan tappei tampak saling menoleh.

"kami ng-"suara tappei terpotong. "apa terlihat seperti itu? Hihi" Karin memotong ucapan tappei, yang sudah terlanjur malu.

"jadi kalian pacaran?" Tanya yoshiki lagi.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran, tapi apa terlihat seperti itu? Berarti aku dan tappei jodoh ya? Hehe"

Aku membuka mataku lebar. Jadi mereka tidak pacaran? Aku melihat tappei, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"tidak juga kok ... hahaha.. aku hanya bertanya" kata yoshiki.

"begitu ya.. haha… eh tappei, kita pergi yuk, sepertinyaaku sudah selesai makan" ajak Karin "duluan ya, nomura, tanimura" katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dan yoshiki. Aku dan Yoshiki pun memambalas lambaikannya.

"Tuh, lihat, tanimura, mereka tidak pacaran kok, jadi tenang saja" kata yoshiki. Ternyata di melakukan itu untukku.

Aku tersenyum, dengan jari telunjukku, aku mengusap air mataku yang masih berada di bendungan mataku.

"terima kasih yoshiki, kau baik sekali" kataku tulus.

"ah tidak kok, hehe" kata yoshiki salah tingkah.

* * *

Gimana Facfic-nya? ._.

aneh? gaje?

Reviewnya ditunggu :3


End file.
